


Изысканный труп хлебнет молодого вина

by SaintOlga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP&HBP, Incest, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-21
Updated: 2005-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После 6 книги. Аберфорт Дамлдор по секрету сообщает аврору Долишу, что знает, где находится разыскиваемый преступник Северус Снейп.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изысканный труп хлебнет молодого вина

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Secret Santa Challenge 2005 по заявке Dred_Weasley.

\- Вы уверены… сэр, что он здесь? Здесь все обыскивали, в первую очередь, в четвертую и в девятую. - Долиш все больше проникался убеждением, что его спутник спятил, а он повелся на выдумки безумца, введенный в заблуждение благообразной внешностью, седой бородой, безупречной репутацией и - главное - происхождением. Но седая борода затряслась в праведном гневе:  
\- Нет, нет-нет-нет! Он здесь. Вы плохо искали, тут чары, но я знаю дорогу, я проведу…  
\- Откуда вы знаете про чары, мистер Дамблдор? - «Неусыпная бдительность!»  
\- Знаю, мне сказали… и про дорогу сказали… - старик бормотал себе под нос, все тише и тише. Долиш поудобнее перехватил палочку и вгляделся в своего спутника, выискивая подвох. Но подвоха пока заметно не было.  
\- Здесь! – старик внезапно остановился перед дверью обшарпанного домика, каких на этой улице насчитывалось десятка три, не меньше. Однако Долиш готов был поклясться собственным аврорским значком, что секунду назад жалкой развалюхи тут не было.  
Но клясться тут же стало некогда: Дамблдор, проявляя невиданную для своего возраста резвость, развитую, видимо, годами работы в «Кабаньей голове», взбежал на крыльцо и стукнул в дверь. Долиш, выругавшись, припечатался к стенке, наводя на дверь палочку, готовый к чему угодно.  
И дверь отворилась.

*

\- Расскажи, что произошло той ночью, когда ты убил Дамблдора, - прорычал Долиш, с трудом оставив при себе длинный и подробный комментарий, включавший его отношение к самому факту, к Снейпу, которому адресовался этот вопрос, и к доверию, которое Дамблдор к нему проявлял.  
\- Я убил Дамблдора. – Голос Снейпа был лишен обычных модуляций, зато остекленевшие глаза непостижимым образом сохраняли презрительное выражение.  
\- Подробнее! – упомянутый длинный и подробный комментарий плясал на самом кончике языка, но был бы некстати на официальном допросе. Долиш терпеть не мог править воспоминания в думоотводах. К тому же в соседнем помещении сидел Аберфорт Дамблдор, брат покойного, настоявший на присутствии при допросе; по правилам позволить ему находиться здесь Долиш не мог, но в конце концов, Аберфорт вывел его на это место, и он был братом самого Дамблдора, после смерти превратившегося снова и уже навсегда в героя, и… и теперь Долиш спиной чувствовал взгляд Аберфорта из-за неплотно прикрытой двери кухни.  
\- Я готовил основу для мази от мозолей по просьбе мадам Помфри: растирал стрекозьи крылышки с пеплом паучьих ножек и выжимкой из семимильной травы, что дает более быстрое заживление, чем мелко порезанная трава, как предлагается в классическом рецепте…  
\- Короче!  
\- «Короче» прибыло именно в этот момент в лице профессора Флитвика.  
Долиш нависал над намертво привязанным к стулу Снейпом. Снейп совершенно очевидно издевался. Над допрашивающим его аврором. Под Веритасерумом. Невероятно…  
\- Профессор Флитвик сообщил, что на школу напали Упивающиеся Смертью, и очень настойчиво уговаривал меня последовать за ним на помощь обороняющимся. Я наложил на него невербальный Ступефай…  
\- Зачем? – ответ был очевиден, но должен был прозвучать.  
\- Как еще мог поступить Упивающийся Смертью в этой ситуации?  
Молчание.  
\- Говори!  
\- Ты не задал вопрос.  
\- Дальше рассказывай. Что было после того, как ты уложил Флитвика?  
\- Я вышел в коридор. В коридоре увидел мисс Грейнджер и мисс Лавгуд. Отправил их к Флитвику…  
\- Зачем?  
\- Чтобы отвлечь.  
\- Почему ты их не убил?  
\- Я не настолько кровожаден.  
Долиш не поверил, но потребовал продолжать.  
\- Я поднялся к месту, где Орден Феникса сражался с Упивающимися Смертью, и прошел через барьер, который не пропускал неотмеченных Лордом. На вершине башни я увидел Драко, брата и сестру Кэрроуз, Грейбека и еще одного… он еще так и не научился бубонтюберов чистить… Джоунс. И Дамблдора. Да, Дамблдора… этот старый манипулятор добился своего. А потом…

*

\- Пожалуйста, Северус…  
Сейчас старый манипулятор умолял. Впервые Снейп слышал эти ноты в знакомом до дрожи голосе – и, вероятно, мог бы даже им порадоваться или хотя бы удивиться, оставайся в его душе место для чего-то, кроме ненависти. В эту минуту он ненавидел весь мир, даже Драко, скорчившегося у его ног – даже Драко, ради которого…  
\- _Авада Кедавра_! _  
_Убивающее заклятие есть воплощение разрушительной ненависти, так же как Пыточное – желания причинить боль, а Подчиняющее – жажды власти. А Снейпу сейчас было что воплощать, так что зеленого луча хватило бы даже на Дамблдора в расцвете сил, не то что на едва держащегося на ногах старика. Но, сконцентрировавшись в зеленый луч, ненависть выплеснулась через палочку – и покинула его. И осталась усталость, пустота и…  
Драко.  
\- Уходим, быстро. – Мерлин, да что же он копается… Сейчас не до нежностей – за шиворот и вперед, вперед, вперед, по винтовым лестницам, от которых голова кружится и ступени сливаются в спираль, по коридорам, выученным за полтора десятка лет ночных обходов до каждого неровного кирпича... Слишком много лет проведено в сырых коридорах замка для такого бега, сердце стучит уже разом в горле и в висках, а ведь это только начало – но двойной агент не бывает больным или старым, он бывает только живым или мертвым, а, кроме того, рядом и на полшага впереди светлые волосы всплескивают в свете факелов, и надо ловить за рукав, сворачивая неожиданно в боковой коридор, и – дальше, вперед-вперед-вперед...  
Ночной воздух обжег прохладой измученные легкие. Ворота казались невероятно далекими, а боль в ногах, привыкших к неспешным прогулкам по каменным коридорам, усиливалась. Драко отрывался все больше – молодость, молодость…  
\- _Ступефай_!  
Красная вспышка света над головой, красная вспышка ярости перед глазами. Поттер.  
\- Беги, Драко! – и Снейп обернулся. Остановился, с трудом сдерживая желание упереться руками в колени и перевести дыхание.  
\- _Круц_ …  
Невербальная магия – отличная штука: слова не пробились бы сквозь ободранное ветром горло. Легилименция – тоже хорошо: кровь так шумит в ушах, что не расслышать голосов, но знакомые по прошлому году мысли Поттера – как на ладони. А Поттер так ничему и не научился. Ни выбирать подходящие заклинания, ни желать другому боли так, чтобы подействовал его Круциатус. Бездарность.  
\- _Круц…_  
Все равно не получится. Что Поттер думал, когда корчился под Пыточным заклятьем Лорда? «Такой боли я никому не пожелаю»? Наверняка. И не пожелает даже сейчас. Смерти – возможно, но на Аваду ему не хватает духа… или соображения. Нет, Непростительные не для него…  
\- Непростительные заклинания не для тебя, Поттер! Тебе не хватит ни сил, ни духа!  
\- _Инкар_ …  
Подсказка была понята – но и это не помогло. Школьников не учили драться – даже сейчас, на пороге войны, их учили только превращать, передвигать, создавать, изменять… но не сражаться. И это к лучшему, сейчас встречи с даже малоопытным бойцом Снейп мог бы и не пережить – слишком много сил уходит на проталкивание заклинаний через усталое тело, через изодранное горло – но дуэль с Поттером превращается в игру, словно он шлепает щенка свернутой газетой.  
\- Сражайся! – заорал Поттер, будто знал, о чем говорит. – Сражайся со мной, ты, трус…  
Алая ярость накаляется до слепящей белизны. «Знал бы ты, мальчишка, каково это – ходить по грани год за годом, не зная утром, доживешь ли до вечера…»  
\- Как ты назвал меня – трусом, Поттер? – Легко быть смелым Избранному, перед которым никогда не стояло выбора сложнее, чем между сортами мороженого в лавке Фортескью. Самодовольный, как и его отец. – Твой отец никогда не нападал на меня иначе как с тремя своими дружками – как бы ты назвал его?  
\- _Ступе_ …  
\- И снова блок, и снова, и снова, пока ты не научишься держать рот и разум закрытыми!  
«Мне самому стоило бы этому поучиться». Отвлекся на мальчишку, стоило задеть за живое – а всплеск золота в темноте, Драко, мелькает все ближе к воротам.  
\- Скорей! Время уходить, пока не появились министерские!  
\- _Импеди…_  
\- _Круцио_.  
Поттер катится в траву, извиваясь, как червяк на крючке.  
\- Нет! – двойной приказ срабатывает раньше, чем сознание успевает среагировать: _Поттер должен жить!_ – и только потом, когда заклинание снято, разум ищет оправдание, которое, к счастью, подворачивается немедленно. – Вы забыли приказы? Поттер принадлежит Темному Лорду – оставьте его! Идем! Идем!  
\- _Сектум…_  
«Да что же ты за идиот такой, Поттер!» В открытом разуме не было ничего, кроме ослепляющей ненависти – пожалуй, ее даже хватило бы на Аваду – но подпитывала ярость Снейпа не ненависть, а глупость и наглость Поттера. Собственные, им самим придуманные заклинания использовать против него!  
«Леви…» - этого Поттер даже сказать не успел: ярость Снейпа, почти не вербализуясь, отшвырнула его назад.  
\- Ты смеешь использовать против меня мои же заклинания? Это я их изобрел – я, Принц-Полукровка! А ты обращаешь их против меня, как твой проклятый отец? Ну уж нет… нет…  
Поттер дернулся за палочкой; от заклинания она отлетела в заросли крапивы.  
\- Тогда убей меня! Убей, как убил его – ты, трус…  
Снейп не успел посмеяться над идиотизмом мальчишки: последнее слово кислотой брызнуло в душу или то, что служило ему в качестве таковой. Звон в ушах был вызван на самом деле не столько долгим бегом, сколько напряжением, натянувшимися внутри струнами нервов. И по ним Поттер лупил пятерней, грозя оборвать…  
\- НЕ НАЗЫВАЙ МЕНЯ ТРУСОМ!  
Он даже не успел осознать, какое заклинание вскипело на губах, не обращаясь в звук – главное, что не смертельное – просто хлестнул воздух палочкой, не глядя, и бросился к воротам.

*

\- …а потом на меня напал гиппогриф. Еле ушел от него живым. Аппарировал, едва шагнул за ворота.  
\- Куда?  
\- Сюда.

*

Аппарировать в помещение не принято, но кого интересуют правила хорошего тона, когда в спину тебя клюет спятивший гиппогриф, а впереди еще длинная ночь.  
Драко вскочил на ноги первым, выдергивая из пальцев Снейпа рукав мантии.  
\- Какого черта ты меня сюда притащил? И какого вообще черта?  
\- На «Вы», мистер Малфой. – Снейп поднялся, поморщившись от хруста в коленях, и принялся методично отряхивать мантию.  
\- Ты все-таки дорвался, да? – Драко раскраснелся, это было видно даже в тусклом свете от фонаря за окном; продолжая отряхиваться, Снейп подошел к стене и щелкнул выключателем.  
\- Дорвался? – приподнятая бровь.  
\- Ты меня всего лишил! Украл мою славу! Я все это придумал, все сделал – и тут явился ты и все испортил!  
Слушая обвинения, Снейп рассматривал Драко. Драко, в его дорогой мантии, чуть коротковатой – незаметный признак того, что после ареста Люциуса семья переживает не лучшие времена. Драко, разрумянившегося от быстрого бега и злости, с блестящими глазами. Такого волшебного и такого свежего - в пыльной, затхлой маггловской комнате.  
\- Теперь Лорд приблизит тебя! Ты же этого хотел? Ненавижу… - внезапно воздух взвизгнул под палочкой: - _Кру_ …!  
Жест профессора заставил заклинание оборваться на середине.  
\- Ты не лучше Поттера, - Снейп покачал головой. – Для чего, по-твоему, вас весь год учили невербальной магии? – Подойдя к не успевшему опомниться Драко, он отобрал у него палочку. Потом взмахнул своей. – _Фините Инкантатем_.  
Драко еще раз беззвучно открыл рот. Закрыл. И бросился на Снейпа с кулаками.  
Снейп не ожидал такого – уж точно не от представителя благородного чистокровного семейства, где многие поколения даже шнурки завязывали взмахом палочки. Но успел перехватить уже не по-детски тяжелый кулак у своего подбородка. Обвил пальцами широкие, с торчащими косточками запястья.  
Драко смотрел снизу вверх – хотя разница была уже невелика, но все еще снизу вверх – и скалил зубы от бессильной ярости.  
\- Итак, мистер Малфой, - горло и грудь саднили при каждом вздохе, - вы считаете, что я лишил вас славы, несомненно, заслуженной?  
\- Да! – так громко, что Снейп почувствовал дыхание на лице, и руки в тисках его пальцев задергались сильнее. – Ты отобрал у меня мою победу, и теперь Лорд приблизит тебя, а не меня, и отец так и останется в тюрьме… ты, ты…  
\- Вы, значит, считаете, что я не сделаю для вашего отца все, что будет в моих силах? – очень тихо, но Драко услышал то, что нужно было ему услышать – и замер. – Мистер Малфой…  
Драко помнил эту интонацию, конечно же – его впервые тогда назвали так, по-взрослому; помнил ее и Снейп, помнил _ощущение_ от нее, и сейчас оно снова на его губах, и под ладонью будто бы снова – мягкие мальчишечьи волосы… нет, под ладонью заполошно бился пульс, а Драко всхлипнул и неловко ткнулся лбом в его плечо.

*

\- А где же сейчас мистер Малфой-младший? – Долиш поглядывал на часы, проверяя срок действия зелья правды. Времени у него было еще с избытком.  
\- В безопасном месте.  
\- Где именно?!  
\- Не могу сказать. Не знаю.  
Поджав губы, Долиш прошелся по комнате туда-сюда. Под Веритасерумом не врут, и Снейп, видимо, действительно этого не знает. Вот досада, сведения о местонахождении Малфоя были бы приятным дополнением к аресту Снейпа.  
Что бы еще спросить…  
\- Почему вы убили Альбуса Дамблдора? – резко развернувшись на каблуках, вопросил Долиш грозно (как он надеялся).  
\- Он сам меня попросил. – Снейп едва заметно пожал плечами.  
\- Что-о?!  
\- _Петрификус Тоталюс_ , - почти нежно произнес Аберфорт Дамблдор от двери кухни. Долиш выпучил глаза и застыл. Обойдя его по кругу, Дамблдор примерился и ткнул его палочкой в бок; аврор с грохотом рухнул на пол. Дамблдор хмыкнул.  
\- Сам попросил? – он произнес это хриплым старческим голосом и нахмурился.  
Откашлялся, и когда заговорил снова, голос был, возможно, еще чуть хриплым, но звучным и выразительным; таким его хорошо помнили залы совещаний Министерства Магии.  
\- Хуже нет, чем столько времени шамкать по-стариковски, - поглаживая горло под серебряной бородой, он ленивым изящным жестом снял со Снейпа путы. – Привыкаешь, потом не отделаешься, а горло болит. Угостишь меня чаем, Северус?  
\- Да, конечно.  
Снейп вызвал с кухни чайник, вскипятил его и принялся священнодействовать, отмеряя из прилетевших следом баночек чаи и травы. По комнате распространился запах бергамота. После антидота против Веритасерума от этого запаха подташнивало – распространенная реакция - но…  
\- С бергамотом. Мой любимый.  
Склонившись над обездвиженным аврором, Дамблдор деловито наматывал серебристую нить из его виска на палочку; другой рукой он едва касался нити, временами поскребывая ее длинным желтоватым ногтем.  
Потайная дверь распахнулась с такой силой, что книги полетели на пол. Драко Малфой влетел в комнату, замер на мгновение, недоуменно глядя на старика.  
\- Драко, - прозвучало как констатация факта. И Драко вжался в Дамблдора, вздрагивая всем телом и что-то бормоча. По лицу его струились слезы.  
«А Люциус никогда не плакал», - отметил Снейп. Привычное сравнение, заполнение колонок в таблице «Люциус/Драко». Привычное в той же мере, что и тупая боль под грудиной, почти приятная - настолько «почти», что трудно решить, стоит ли смотреть, как Драко, закрыв глаза, трется щекой о старческую, в пигментных пятнах, ладонь, или лучше отвернуться.

*

В сердцевине соития поднятой ветром золотой листвы с желтым солнцем сентябрьского заката бледность Драко была неуместна. Обрамленный замшелыми камнями замковых арок, он согнулся над фолиантом, то и дело зализывая ладонью падающие на лоб жидкие волосы. Ладони у него часто бывали потными, но привычку вытирать их о мантию он оставил еще курсе на третьем, ибо не comme ille faut. Туда же следовало бы отправиться мелкой клептомании и приводящей к весьма разрушительным последствиям гриффиндорской привычке встревать в дела, никак его не касающиеся. Слизеринцам такая откровенная и неэкономичная (с точки зрения ресурсов, затраченных на проведение действия и ликвидацию последствий) манера поведения была несвойственна. Однако с кем поведешься, от того и наберешься, как гласила народная мудрость, а водился Драко с Гарри Поттером, хотя отрицал бы это с палочкой в руках, даже если бы это сказал никто иной как его любимый учитель.  
Потому любимый учитель оставил при себе свое мнение по этому вопросу (которое тезисно заключалось в том, что Драко Малфой уделяет неприлично много внимания мальчику-который-сами-знаете-что, и в результате своей увлеченности приобретает привычки и манеры, не соответствующие его положению). Отделившись от темно-зеленых теней в сыром углу за колоннадой, любимый учитель Драко Малфоя удалился в свои комнаты, унося с собой частицы мха и камня, начинающееся нытье в утомленных получасовым стоянием на месте суставах и светлый образ мальчика, чья бледность была лишней в золотом потоке этого вечера.  
Светлый образ пристроился на краю сознания, то и дело просовывая голову нужными и важными мыслями. Снейп привычно сравнил его с не менее светлым образом Малфоя-старшего – и сравнение, столь же привычно, вышло в пользу последнего. Люциус вел себя с подобающим достоинством; не утруждаясь мельтешением между другими мыслями, он _присутствовал_ , не всегда заметно, но неизменно.  
Сравнением образ Драко притянуло к образу отца. Отгоняя непрошеные воспоминания, вызванные близостью отца и сына (и ей же посвященные), Снейп попытался снова сосредоточиться на делах. Однако многие дела так или иначе затрагивали Малфоев – и дела эти были первостепенной важности.  
Малфои сами по себе занимали в жизни Снейпа особое место с тех пор, как шестнадцатилетний Люциус поправил прическу, уронив один золотой волос на трактат о философском камне, который читал одиннадцатилетний Северус – и по сей день. После многих лет и многих попыток избавиться от этой заразы (борясь с искушением или поддаваясь ему), Снейп смирился и теперь, каталогизируя собственные эмоции и привязанности, помещал Малфоев где-то между «Привычками» и «Долгами».  
Сейчас рядом с ними, со стороны «Долгов», ощущалась свернувшейся змеей Нерушимая клятва. Повторяя ее, Снейп качал головой: клятва не имела никакого смысла – он и так выполнил бы все это, потому что куда крепче чар были слова Люциуса, выведенные торопливо на клочке бумаги, который сова принесла из Азкабана: «Пригляди за Драко». На «пожалуйста» чернил, видимо, не хватило. Впрочем, оно и не требовалось.

*

Это было в сентябре прошлого года; а сейчас август заявлял свои права, и Снейп обнаружил, что хотя за окнами сгущался вечер, подоконник с потрескавшейся краской все еще теплый. Он прижимался к нему ладонями, глядя сквозь отражения в темном стекле – _сквозь_ , чтобы не видеть, как одно отражение прижимается к другому. Потом за спиной ахнули, и одно из отражений изменилось.  
Выждав немного, Снейп обернулся. Люциус выпрямился и откинул волосы за спину. Драко льнул к нему – горящие щеки, пунцовые губы.  
\- Думаю, я обойдусь без чая, - произнес Люциус, и уголок его рта изогнулся в усмешке. Снейп кивнул. Проводил их взглядом до потайной двери, которая вела в спальню Драко: белые пальцы мальчика вцепились в складки поношенной, не по размеру, мантии Люциуса, которому давно пора было подстричь волосы. Поджал губы, чувствуя подступающую к горлу горечь, и пошел на кухню выливать чай.  
На кухонном столе, рядом со стопкой вырезок, верхняя из которых сообщала о скоропостижной кончине Люциуса Малфоя в тюрьме, пристроились скрученные полоски пергамента, исписанные через слово неровным почерком Драко и каллиграфическим – самопишущего пера. В попытке развеять скуку Малфой-младший играл в игру, которая в молодые годы Снейпа была известна под названием «Письмо». Развлечение для светских бездельников в свободное от политики время.  
Машинально развернув одну из бумажек, Снейп прочитал: «Изысканный труп хлебнет молодого вина». Бред. Как обычно в этой игре. Но «молодое вино» вызвало в памяти пунцовые, зацелованные губы Драко. Именно такими представлял себе Снейп их вкус.  
Он открыл сундук, пристроенный у двери, и отлевитировал туда тело аврора, предварительно срезав прядь. От стеклянного, как у мертвеца, взгляда стало не по себе. Запер, опустил крышку, повернул замок, открыл снова, уже другим ключом. На далеком дне сундука спал Аберфорт Дамблдор, похрапывая с присвистом. Если бы не храп, старика тоже можно было бы счесть покойником: запавшие щеки, глубокие тени под глазами. Снейп поспешил захлопнуть крышку.  
Вернувшись к окну и взглянув в темное стекло, он сам себе показался в нем трупом – с провалами глазниц и мертвенно-белой маской вместо лица.  
В доме было слишком много трупов. А самый изысканный из них пил молодое вино в спальне наверху… Снейп внезапно сжал пальцы, соскребая краску с подоконника, так что она узкими щепками забилась под ногти.  
Не забыть утром подогреть всеэссенцию для Люциуса. В холодном виде это редкая мерзость.


End file.
